1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flatbed trailers and more specifically it relates to a retractable load support system for selectively raising a load from the bed of a trailer for allowing the usage of a forklift for loading and unloading the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional flatbed trailers have been in use for years. Conventional flatbed trailers have a bed having a solid surface for supporting a load. If the load is comprised of a structure that requires elevation to get the forks of a forklift underneath, a truck driver will typically position 4×4 inch boards beneath the load as it is positioned on the bed of the flatbed trailer to elevate the load.
A problem with conventional flatbed trailers is that they require the truck driver to carry and store large boards on their truck. Another problem with conventional flatbed trailers is that they are not adjustable for receiving various types of loads.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for selectively raising a load from the bed of a trailer for allowing the usage of a forklift for loading and unloading the load. Conventional flatbed trailers require a truck driver to bring large boards with them to support various types of loads.
In these respects, the retractable load support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively raising a load from the bed of a trailer for allowing the usage of a forklift for loading and unloading the load.